If You Were There
by WeR1inLove
Summary: Gale replaces Peeta in the Hunger Games, what will this change?
1. Prologue:Gale

"Peeta Mellark will be our boy tribute from District 12! Congratulations!" Effie Trinket bubbled with excitement, what was wrong with her? I don't know what provoked my next move, maybe Katniss' expression of dismay, maybe my knowing of Peeta's little crush on her. Forget it; I have no idea what provoked me. I'll just say, I needed to protect her. "I volunteer!" I shouted. Katniss looked at me, horrified. Peeta stepped back. I walked forward, my feet moving without my command.

"Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen, our tributes this year! May the odds…" Effie began. Katniss slipped her hand into mine squeezing it hard, along with Effie, we both whispered to each other, "Be ever in your favor."


	2. Prologue 2:Goodbyes

"Gale, why?" My mother's hands clasped my face, tears running over her cheeks, "You knew you had to be here! We need you, we really do." My sisters and brothers stared at me with wide eyes. "You will be fine mom. I just need to protect Katniss, I couldn't watch her die, I'm sorry." The guards walked in and began taking my family away from me, "No! Gale! I love you!" I closed my eyes to my mother's screams. Any show of pain right now would certainly get me looked down upon. I had opponents to face.

I would have to keep Katniss alive, somehow. Maybe I would force her to kill me in the end, or let someone else do it if I knew she was safe. It couldn't come down to the two of us. Whatever happened, Katniss was going to live. There was no other way.

The guards came in and directed me to the train. I went silently. I wanted the cameras to see my face, silent and deadly. I was on a mission. Not one of the Capitol idiots was going to get to me; I was only in it to help Katniss. I didn't volunteer because I was a career or anything, no one knew what my motives were and I planned to keep it that way.

They let me into a bedroom where the reapings were recapped on the television. The careers looked intimidating but nothing I couldn't handle. Those from the other districts looked pretty unnoticeable besides the boy from District 10. He looked about eighteen like me, with light brown hair spiked at the top, dark brown eyes that seemed to constantly be focused on something in the distance. Lukah Harrison was his name. The girl from 10 stared at him as if he were like an exotic animal. He might be trouble. The big guy, Thresh, from 11 was also another contender. I almost cringed when a small girl from 11 was chosen, I definitely wasn't killing a child.

Truly, I didn't want to kill anyone. But survival is survival.


	3. Chapter 1:Train Ride  Katniss POV

Chapter 1: Train Ride – Katniss' Point of View

What had Gale done? I lay in my bed on the train with my hands over my face in despair. I didn't want to kill him. Why hadn't he let Peeta be tribute? My throat stung, I couldn't cry now though, there were cameras everywhere. With a mentor like Haymitch, nor Gale or I had a slim chance of winning.

We would have to devise some sort of tactic. It wasn't time for that though. The lack of windows on the train made it hard to tell, but my body told me it was night. I decided I didn't have another choice but to sleep and see what morning gave to me. The bed was huge; I'd never seen anything like it before. I wondered what Gale thought of the rooms; certainly he had never had something so nice either. With that thought, I drifted into a deep sleep.

I awoke with the sound of a yell. From down the hall a familiar voice cried out, "No!" I sat straight up in bed, senses heightened. Slowly I crept out of my room and down the hall to another door. I froze as another cry came from behind the door. I gently pushed it open. Gale was sprawled out on the floor, he wore nothing but his undershorts.

With him and I being so close, I didn't really mind. He trembled in fear, beads of sweat making his toned chest shine in the dim light. I closed the door tightly and lit a candle. I dropped to my knees beside him. "Gale, wake up. Wake up." He sat up, his hands gripped my shoulders, "Katniss?" I nodded, "It's me, it's okay." He sighed and lay back on the floor, releasing me. His breathing was shallow as he wiped sweat from his forehead, "Just a nightmare."

I couldn't help but admit how attractive he looked. My eyes caressed his body. My best friend. "You okay?" Gale asked, getting up.

"Yeah fine." I said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He laughed. I smiled a little bit.

"I just never thought of you… this way." I admitted, going to the door. "Stay." Gale whispered. I looked back at him. What did he mean stay? In his room with him? But instead of asking these questions I just said, "Okay." He opened his arms to me, I tilted my head confused. "Just come here and stay with me Catnip okay?" He gestured me over. I laid my head on his bare chest as his arms wrapped around me.

Maybe he could protect me from the dangers of the games, as if I needed it. I decided not to think about the end of the games, as long as one of us made it home, we would be fine… I drifted into sleep wondering how early they were going to wake us.


	4. Chapter 2:Help

Chapter 2: Help

Effie Trinket woke us yelling something about a big day and left. Gale stood and went for some clothes, "We better get down to breakfast Catnip." I nodded and returned to my room to get dressed. Breakfast was served. I hadn't seen such good food in ages. My taste buds were screaming. Gale and I more or less ate like pigs. Haymitch stared, having only a drink and no food. How was that man going to help us? I didn't care. I was going to die anyway. I was going to die and Gale was going to go home, back to our families where he would take care of them. I wasn't about to let anyone kill him.

The Capitol was truly amazing. People lined the streets cheering as the train rolled through. Gale and I sat away from the people, away from their peering eyes. "Ready for this?" He asked. I laughed, "Ready as I will ever be!" We handled the crowds with a silent demeanor.

The week of training passed slowly. Gale and I reserved our talents for the gamemakers. We didn't want to give anything away to the other competitors. Our stylists matched us in beautiful red extravagant outfits, giving us a nice look. We presented ourselves together. I never let go of Gale's hand. People eventually started to perceive us as a couple. One night Gale, Haymitch, and I were alone in the dinner room.

Haymitch slammed his hands on the table, "The crowds love you. I hate to say it, but District 12 might have a chance this time around." Gale raised an eyebrow at him, "You're so encouraging…" Haymitch wasn't drunk this time, he gave Gale a death stare before continuing, "This little couple thing you two have going on might just win it for you…" He was deep in thought, his graying eyebrows furrowed, "Keep it up and you have the chance to get some actual sponsors in this." I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms, "Since when have you been into helping us?"

Gale put his arm over the back of my chair, "You haven't stopped drinking since… well whenever you started." I nodded my agreement. Haymitch stood, "Does it matter if I'm actually trying to help you! I'm going to make sure you have sponsors! I think you have a chance okay?" I stood too, "Well thank you! For finally doing your job!" Gale put his hand on my arm. I snapped out of my anger. He shook his head. "What?" I said.

Haymitch walked out of the room. Gale stood next to me, "Katniss, he's seen a lot of kids die, we got to give him a little break." I had forgotten. He had been the only victor in 12 for so long. I suddenly felt bad. I couldn't take it back at this point though. The games started in two days. I had more to think about at the moment.

As I began to part from Gale in the hallway for the night, he grabbed my elbow. "What?" I started to ask as he turned me to face him. "No one will know if you come lay with me tonight." I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I had wanted to be with him. The nerves of the games had me up all night and I needed a good sleep.

He let me into his room. The few scattered guards were looking at something at a window at the end of the hall as Gale slipped me in. It felt good to be with him in solitude. Our mutual silence was comforting and familiar. I tried to forget where we were and what was going on outside of the room. "The crowds really love us hm?" He murmured in the darkness, his warm breath sliding down my neck sending chills down my spine. Despite the large bed, we laid beside each other in the middle as if for fear of falling off the edges.

"I guess so." I replied. I jumped a little as I felt his hand on my face. He held it in his large hands, "You'll get home Katniss. Go to sleep." I decided it was too late to argue and I laid my head in the crook of his neck to fall asleep. As I drifted off I felt his warm lips press to my forehead for a moment, and I don't know if I was dreaming already but I thought I caught him whisper softly to me,

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 3:Shocker

Chapter 3: Shocker

Cinna and Portia matched Gale and I for the interviews. I was looking stunning in thin flowing red and orange dress that cascaded over my body. I didn't want to be sexy and Cinna knew that. Gale on the other hand was looking rather sexy, in a classy way though. He leaned against the elevator door waiting for me. I approached him, my dress sliding on the floor behind me.

"May I?" Gale held out his elbow, I slid my arm through his.

The interviews ran quickly. Each district spoke briefly about why they volunteered or how their lives were before the Games, or friends they'd made in training. I was zoned out of it, my hand clasped in Gale's until a boy from District 10 caught my attention. Lukah Harrison was talking with Caesar about the other tributes in the competition.

"And we all better keep a lookout for Katniss huh? Eh babe?" He shot me a wink. Gale's hand gripped mine tighter.

Caesar laughed, "Do you have anything else to say about Miss Everdeen?"

The crowds gasped as the buzzer rang meaning Lukah's 3 minutes were up, "I guess not!" He said shooting me another wink. Gale stared him down. Soon it was my turn. The questions began with,

"So who are you with Katniss? Gale or Lukah?"

I was taken aback. I technically wasn't with Gale in that way, whether I wanted to be or not. I definitely was not with Lukah. I thoughtfully answered,

"Gale."

I couldn't look back to see Gale's face but I hoped he wasn't looking too shocked. I was going to hear about this later. Caesar smiled along with many members of the audience, "That's very sweet. We heard that you've been spending nights in his quarters." I raised my eyebrows. Time to play the audience a little bit,

"Yes I have. It's just nicer that way." The crowd was making aw noises and Caesar was smiling at me. I had won them over. Maybe Haymitch was right, we could have sponsors. The crowd cheered as my buzzer rang out leaving it to Gale to finish the job.

"Are you liking the capitol Gale?" Caesar began.

"It's beautiful. I only wish I were here on different terms." Gale's voice held the harshness that indicated his hatred for the Games. Caesar took the initiative and wisely changed the subject,

"How long have you known Katniss?"

"A long time, our families are close." He answered, not giving too much away, leaving the crowd hanging on his words.

"How long have you been romantically involved?"

I worried he was going to lose it here. Gale and I were never romantically involved, maybe we had thought about it and held hands, but it's not like we had ever kissed or anything. With the Games now, we would never have the chance to be that way. I began to wonder what life could have been like with Gale… But I was snapped back to reality with his answer,

"Not long. We were just friends for a while before we realized there was more there." Was he lying? Something told me he wasn't. Something inside told me he wasn't just saying that, that there was more there. More that we would never know.

Before I knew it, Gale's time was up and the interviews were over. I had his hand in mine as we walked to his room together. This time the guards stopped us, and I was sent back to my room for a lonely night to think about the next day.

When I woke up Gale was nowhere to be found. A leather outfit awaited me at the foot of my bed. I put it on and braided my hair down the back of my head. One last good meal awaited me before the guards led me down a dark hall and onto a platform. A wall was up next to me, I wondered if Gale was on the other side…

The cornucopia was soon in front of us. I stared blankly. This was really happening. Gale stood beside me maybe ten feet away. Instead of having his eyes locked on the cornucopia, he had them locked on me, but as soon as I saw the bow, I knew it had to be mine. Somehow I knew it might be better to just run though, and miss the bloodbath about to begin.

"Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games BEGIN!"

Run Katniss. Move your feet. And I was stuck there as the girl with the knife ran towards me.


	6. Chapter 4:Allies

Chapter 4: Allies

And suddenly I was swept off my feet and knife girl was onto a new target. I was being carried into the woods. I had to thank Gale for my life,

"Gale…" I said looking to his face, but instead I saw the face of Lukah Harrison. He winked clutching me tighter in his arms. I struggled against his broad chest. He squeezed me tighter and I let out a noise of discomfort. He ran faster into the woods. I pushed against him, my fingers locking into his jaw, I started pulling. He bit my finger gently, but enough for me to pull it from him.

"I'm trying to help you! Be a little appreciative!" He yelled. I was dumbfounded, and then Lukah fell to the ground. I landed on my feet as Gale was perched on top of Lukah's back, wearing a small backpack and holding a knife to the lean boy's throat,

"Looks like you made a mistake!" Gale began to cut Lukah, he grabbed Gale's wrists and they held the knife together, each trying to direct it.

"Stop!" I yelled, shoving Gale off Lukah. Both boys stared at me in confusion. Gale was the first to speak,

"He was going to kill you." He whispered.

"He saved me, okay?" I said, Lukah nodded at me.

Gale didn't seem convinced, he turned to Lukah, "What is it you want?"

"To be allies." Lukah's words unnerved me, how could I trust someone who would eventually die at my hand? This was the game though, in numbers we would be so much stronger. I looked at Gale and automatically knew he was thinking the same thing. "Fine." Gale said.

Everyone agreed water was most important, so we set off looking for some. I took the head, looking for animal tracks in the dirt. As the dirt and tracks became more prominent I knew we were close. Gale scouted ahead and came running back to inform us there was a river coming up, and a cave. It seemed the perfect place to make a base, a rather permanent one. One by one we climbed in.

"What's in the pack?" I asked Gale.

He unloaded two water canteens and a sleeping bag. "Not much." He said handing me the canteens, "Go fill us up? I'm gonna set some snares around, Lukah can keep guard." We all quickly agreed to this.

I crawled out of the cave and sat next to the river. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon revealing the most beautiful shades of purple, pink, and orange. The colors reflected off the soft running water. I filled both canteens and returned to the cave. Inside Lukah was trying to start a fire, I quickly stomped out the embers.

"What are you doing?" He ranted. I laid the water by Gale's pack,

"Do you want everyone else to see that smoke?" I countered.

He nodded his understanding as Gale squeezed into the cave, "Coast looks pretty clear, I set a few really quick traps around here to maybe get us some food. There's not anyone for miles though it seems and we're pretty hidden." He pushed rocks over the opening leaving us with the light from the small openings in the ceiling of the cave. Moonlight soon appeared, streaking over Gale's beautiful face, aged by the need to survive. I crawled closer to him, not caring that there were cameras everywhere most likely.

Lukah laid asleep against the cave wall. The chill of night had crept into the cave. As I got closer to Gale his body heat warmed me. The cannons went off. That was twelve dead. Twelve left. Seemed like a lot for the first day, but it made sense.

I rested my head on Gale's broad shoulder, "Get some sleep."

He shook his head, "I'm keeping watch." He sat sharpening sticks.

I placed my hand gently on his arm. In turn he placed the sticks and knife on the ground and put his hands on my face kissing my forehead. "Katniss. I'm sorry I volunteered. I just couldn't let you go…" In the dark I could make out his full lips, pursed looking for the right words. "One of us has to make it back Gale." I told him. He nodded agreement but soon he met my eyes again, with a new intensity,

"I'm sorry we can't be together after this, I'm sorry we can't have that life." He looked genuinely hurt. I put my hand on his, feeling a new level of comfort.

"Give me that life right now." I told him. I wanted it; I wanted to see, just to have a chance to know what it could've been.

His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer. It felt like he'd done it a million times before, even though I knew he hadn't. My body pressed to his. He smelled like he always had, filling me with a sense of home. This was right. And it would never be. His lips pressed on the tear rolling down my cheek.

And then, filling me with a new warmth, his lips found mine in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 5:Everything Is Gale

Chapter 5: Everything is Gale

His lips were gentle on mine, although they held the hunger of years of desire. I kissed him back with everything I had. My first kiss and it was in the Hunger Games. Tears stung in my eyes wishing that I could've experienced this in the forest, lying under a cloudy sky or maybe in the rain. Anywhere but here would have been nice actually. I didn't want it to end with this kiss. I wanted more of Gale while I could still have him.

My curious hands felt for him. Moving my lips with his, I ran my fingertips over his jawline and the stubble there, down and around his neck and on his thick hairline. His arm pulled on my waist bringing me tightly to him; I shivered with warmth and happiness. I had never felt so vulnerable yet happy. I was in hostile surroundings, looking death in the face, and kissing Gale. His tongue moved into my mouth and I gave mine back.

After a few more minutes, his lips parted from mine. It felt too soon. I wanted to know his body more, but I never would. A tear fell. He held my head to his chest.

"I love you Katniss, I really do." I buried my face in his chest so that cameras wouldn't see me falling apart. Gale held me tightly in his arms. His familiar warmth surrounded me. I nuzzled my head up so that my lips would be close to his ear and whispered,

"Gale I love you too."

I fell asleep like that. With my head rested on Gale's shoulder. I was shook awake the next morning by Gale,

"Lukah said that there's a small group of allies outside."

I stood up and took in my surroundings. Had kissing Gale been a dream? I didn't know. Lukah was positioned by the mouth of the cave. He then quickly turned so that his back was to the wall. His deep brown eyes were set on something distant; it was like he was in his thoughts. His gaze was so intense I felt the need to shake it.

"Lukah?" I whispered.

Lukah then got up and pulled Gale and I to the wall with him. He inched us into the dark corner of the cave. A girl popped her head in. I remembered her being from District 5. She began smelling the air of the cave. It was then I realized she was blind.

Lukah picked Gale's knife from his belt and with amazing quiet, stalked towards the doorway. Then the blind girl turned her head to look at him. He took a short breath then threw the knife the rest of the distance, cutting the girl's neck. She squealed and struggled to get out of the cave. Her companions panicked at the sight.

Gale and I then moved behind Lukah. Soon a guy with broad shoulders squeezed into the cave, his hands flying to Lukah's neck. Gale kneed him in the stomach and he flew against the floor, an axe slipping from his belt. I picked it up. As Lukah caught his breath, I debated what to do with the weapon.

Gale rolled on the floor with the boy. But he was bigger than Gale, "Katniss!" Gale called out as the boy placed his fingers around his neck. He struggled from underneath the monster of a teenager. Lukah's hoarse voice called out to me, breaking my daze, "Katniss do it!" Just as Gale began choking I drove the axe into the boy's back.

Then I dropped it to the side and pushed the boy's body off of Gale. I lifted his head from the ground as he gasped for breath, "Thanks." He said. It was then as the pool of blood from the dying boy reached my feet and a fist found my head. Before everything went black I saw Gale's eyes widen, such beautiful eyes….


End file.
